powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Villain Special
The HyperForce Villain Special is a special episode of HyperForce involving several villains throughout the Power Rangers Series, played by the production crew of HyperForce. The episode was a part of Hyper RPG's March HyperDrive to raise money for the company. This episode is not in continuity with HyperForce or any other Power Rangers continuity. Synopsis to be added Plot Many of the villains of the Power Rangers throughout the multiverse receive a letter with a dinner invitation to meet at Lord Zedd's palace on the moon. After some brief and yet crude introductions that make Poisandra blush, the villains partake in some food. The villains then come under attack from Gem, the RPM Ranger Operator Series Gold. The previously unnamed dumbbell-themed Attack Bot from RPM, now referring to himself as "Dumbbot", immediately beats Gem to death until he is a fine paste and Robogoat decides to wear the Ranger outfit. Impressed by the ability of "Dumbbot" to kill a Ranger, Poisandra forces Psycho Green to wear a tuxedo and marry her to "Dumbbot". Goldar then reveals that he is the one who sent out the invitations to all the villains. Goldar reveals to all the other villains that they weren't invited to join either "The Leader" of "The Alliance" or the forces of Lord Drakkon in destroying the Power Rangers. Now Goldar wants the villains to prove that they are indeed strong enough to defeat the Power Rangers and they decide to film themselves at the gym destroying Putties dressed as Rangers. "Dumbbot" makes an offhand comment about Rita Repulsa that gets him struck by a bolt of lightning. A short time later "Dumbbot" has his arms randomly fall off. Poisandra decides to keep one of the arms and his other arm is reattached backward and severely melted. Waspicable decides to show everyone how evil she is by growing big and smacking all the villains to various locations throughout space, time and other dimensions. Goldar tells Waspicable that none of it was recorded. Robogoat goes swimming on Aquatar and Psycho Green ends up in the Dark Dimension. Poisandra runs into Thrax, who is looking for his parents in Angel Grove in 1994 and she bludgeons him to death with the arm from "Dumbbot". "Dumbbot" is on a planet of gold in the Lion's Head Galaxy. The Alien Rangers of Aquatar throw Robogoat back to the moon and his muscles are now ripped from the swimming. Psycho Green returns to the moon and randomly brings back "Dumbbot", Poisandra and Grace Sterling, the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger from 1969. Several of the villains decide to show off to Grace Sterling by playing basketball. Grace Sterling ends up up-showing and injuring Robogoat. Waspicable spins the basketball on her stinger and "Dumbbot" ends up hitting himself upside the head with the ball. Mike Ginn randomly appears in the gym with dumbbells for arms and is decapitated by Poisandra. "Dumbbot" blocks Grace Sterling's attack and she seems to disintegrate after Psycho Green attacks her. "Dumbbot" claim's Mike Ginn's head as a trophy but fails to record another Ranger being destroyed. General Venjix and the Venjix virus show up and both are attacked by "Dumbbot" and Robogoat. "Dumbbot" use Mike Ginn's head to attack General Venjix as Dr. Tommy Oliver appears in the arena. As Dr. Oliver attempts to morph into Dino Thunder Black Ranger he is stopped in mid-morph after being suplexed from the pocket dimension by Robogoat. "Dumbbot" decides to teabag Dr. Oliver as he lays on the floor partially morphed and is punched in the nards by Dr. Oliver. Sledge appears and teams up with Psycho Green. To avoid Poisandra Sledge challenges all the villains to a dance battle. Robogoat reaches into the pocket dimension and uses the Dragon Dagger to summon Dragonzord to throw Dr. Oliver into orbit while joining in on the dance off. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson appears to join the dance off and Goldar beheads him. Ziggy, the RPM Ranger Operator Series Green then appears and joins the dance. "Dumbbot" beats up Ziggy and Poisandra throws Ziggy and Sledge together as she calls down Sledge's Ship and releases all the bounty monsters on board the ship. Goldar's armor starts to fall off revealing that he is really Zac Eubank in disguise. Robogoat decides to rummage through all of Dr. Oliver's closets in the Dragonzord and finds each of his Ranger costumes along with the "Dear John" letter Kimberly gave him. Robogoat then destroys all the bounty monsters from Sledge's ship with Dragonzord's missiles. "Dumbbot" beats Ziggy to death as Koda, the Dino Charge Blue Ranger appears. Koda tries to eat a shrunk Waspicable and spits the monster to the ground. Poisandra steals Koda's Energem. Robogoat has Dragonzord throw Koda against the wall killing him. Zac Eubank tries to keep the villains from also killing him by telling them he was recording them to give the villains better press. So Waspicable shoots Dragonzord and it falls onto Sledge's ship killing Rito Revolto, General Venjix and the Venjix virus. "Dumbbot" tries to grow and instead swells up and falls over teabagging Zac Eubank to death. Poisandra attacks a grown Psycho Green with the Energem enhanced arm of "Dumbbot" as Robogoat appeals to Waspicable with some balloons. Vesper, the Hyperforce Black Ranger then appears and attacks Robogoat for trying to say he is Doggie Cruger because she believes that Cruger is a jerk. Vesper then uses the Energem from Poisandra to become a half Blue and Black Ranger and comments on it being like being merged with Eddie, the Hyperforce Blue Ranger. "Dumbbot" has his muscles explode and is reduced to a weakling. Vesper rips off Robogoat's arm and beats him with it. Robogoat tries to pull Alpha 5 from the pocket dimension, but fails and is forced to slap Vesper. Robogoat tries to hide by dressing up in the Goldar armor that was left behind. Psycho Green smashes Robogoat until Robogoat and the Goldar armor fuse together. Poisandra runs off to hide in Lord Zedd's palace. Robogoat prays to a goat god to grows a new arm. Robogoat then flies away with the Goldar wings to go get a chocolate shake and joins the police to become RobogoatCop. Rita Repulsa goes to the arena to yell at the deceased Zac for all the damage to the arena. "Dumbbot" tries to convince Vesper to leave him alone, but Mike Ginn's head reveals that "Dumbbot" is a villain. Vesper injures "Dumbbot" as Eye Guy randomly appears. Vesper blows a bunch of dust into Eye Guy's eyes and Waspicable makes it worse trying to clean the dust away. Eye Guy sprouts some wings and flies away to join the hamburger franchise Five Guys so that the place can be now known as Five Eye Guys. Vesper shrinks and Rita Repulsa randomly blows up. Lord Zedd sends Psycho Green to pick up the food from Five Eye Guys for a commercial shoot. "Dumbbot" steps on Vesper, killing her. "Dumbbot" then restores Mike Ginn back to life and they revive Zac Eubank back to life for the sole purpose of killing him again. The Wizard of Deception turns the arena into a curvy road covered in rain as Lord Zedd takes the food. Chloe Ashford, the Hyperforce Pink Ranger appears with a burrito and has a conversation with Waspicable. Louie Kaboom randomly appears from a portal and stands over in a corner as Chloe and the villains decide they want to act in the commercial. Poisandra has taken over Lord Zedd's palace on the moon as no one remains in the palace to challenge her as the ruler of the moon. Mike Ginn follows the Wizard of Deception's advice and falls into a portal that causes him to drift off lifelessly into space. Louie Kaboom explodes killing everyone in the arena except for the Wizard of Deception who floats away with an SD card. The Wizard of Deception takes the SD card to Eye Five Guys and watches the footage as Eye Guy gives the Wizard of Deception a gift card. Characters Rangers Villains *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa **Goldar **Putty Patrollers *Thrax *Rito Revolto *Waspicable *Robogoat *Master Vile *"Dumbell Bot" *Eye Guy *Venjix Virus *General Venjix *Sledge *Poisandra Cast *Malika Lim as Waspicable *Cameron Rice as Robogoat/Eye Guy *Melissa Flores as Poisandra *Jason Bischoff as Psycho Green *Mike Ginn as "Dumbell Bot"/Mike Ginn *Zac Eubank as Game Master Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The episode title listed during Hyper RPG's HyperDrive schedule for this episode when it originally aired live was "Power Rangers Villains". *Zac Eubank reprises his role as a guest Game Master due to Malika Lim taking on a guest player role during this special. *Due to the nature of Hyper RPG's HyperDrives, the episode is much sillier and goofier than other episodes of HyperForce. Unlike the main episodes for Power Rangers Hyperforce, this episode also featured a slightly different Tabletop RPG system and interactive Twitch.tv participation component. *Unlike other episodes of HyperForce, which typically get uploaded to YouTube a week after broadcast, this episode will be an exclusive video on-demand on Twitch. *This episode was made before the reveal occurred that officially established in Power Rangers Hyperforce that Thrax and "The Leader" of "The Alliance" were one in the same. Because of this they are treated as two completely separate individuals in regards to this episode. *This special did not have a Fireside Chat due to being part of Hyper RPG's HyperDrive. External links *Episode on Twitch Category:Non-Canon